The Rules of Puck Challenge
by Gifted Shadows
Summary: Yes, I AM adding a new challenge to Sisters Grimm. Shoot me. Do the challenge, and PM me when you do! I'll read and review even if it's terrible! And I won't flame!


**Hi, this is….**

**GIFTED SHADOWS!**

**And I am here to give you all a new challenge. The Rules of Puck Challenge! Now, basically all you have to do is choose 10 rules and then write 1 one-shot per rule. Whoever finishes first gets a free trip to Hawaii! (Not really…)**_** The bolded rules are the ones I plan on doing, if you want to see…**_

Rule #1: Trust no one who wears a tunic.

Rule #3: Punch (or run from) anyone who likes Justin Bieber and/or the Jonas Brothers. Or Rebecca black

Rule #4: When someone tells a joke that isn't funny, laugh really hard, and then tell them it wasn't funny at all.

**Rule #5: Raise kids to love Video Games Cartoons.**

Rule #6: Whenever getting into a car, always check the backseat first. (Zombies, murderers and even Rebecca Black could be back there.)

Rule #7: Always be the first to state the obvious.

Rule #8: Keep weapons near at all times. Never know when a zombie apocalypse will happen!

Rule #9: Never feed a mogwai after midnight.

Rule #12: Whenever a kitten is present, snuggle with it.

Rule #13: Whenever surrounded by tough guys, yell "SUPER GAY ORGY!"

Rule #14: If taking a test, act like phone is ringing, answer it, say "I'm on my way!" rip off button-up shirt, revealing Superman shirt underneath, and run out of the room.

**Rule #16: Hate anyone whose name is Justin.**

Rule #17: Assume every assassin knows karate.

Rule #18: During a prison rule fight between a grilled cheese sandwich and a taco, always root for the taco.

Rule #19: Always watch House when it's on, even if you've seen the episode ten times.

Rule #21: Use Golem impression everywhere (My precious...)

Rule #22: Ruin movies for people who haven't seen them.

Rule #24: Always sing along when the theme song to Fresh Prince of Bel Air plays.

Rule #25: When in doubt, C4_._

**Rule #28: Always believe the unbelievable.**

Rule #31: Whenever feeling like doing something random in a car, yell compliments at people in an angry fashion.

Rule #32: Whenever stopped by a traffic-light, stare at the person in the car next to you, with a dirty look on your face.

Rule #33: Never answer a woman who asks if she's gained weight.

**Rule #35: Quote movies and/or TV shows daily.**

Rule #36: Never give up, unless it includes books. Or writing.

Rule #39: Do not time travel on an empty stomach.

Rule #40: Never pick a fight with a bear. They fight dirty.

**Rule #42: The answer to all questions is 42.**

Rule #43: Don't kick babies.

Rule #44: Never give a squirrel a light saber.

Rule #45: Whenever a teenage boy in green tights comes into your room at night and wants you to go to a faraway land with him, _avoid at all costs_!

Rule #46: Never trust Japan. They have Godzilla.

**Rule #48: Whenever someone is boring you with their story, randomly break out into song.**

Rule #49: Whenever about to use the bathroom, check shower and/or bathtub first.

Rule #50: Eat a bagel.

Rule #51: Always laugh at the end of a sad movie.

Rule #52: When at first you don't succeed, never try again.

Rule #53: When walking at night, act like you're in a first person shooter game.

Rule #54: When pulled over by police, sing the theme song to Cops.

Rule #55: When being chased by zombies, trip the person next to you.

Rule #56: Whenever having a pillow fight with other people, aim to kill.

Rule #57: You do not talk about Fight Club.

Rule #58: Always assume that Chuck Norris is watching you.

**Rule #59: When dressing up for Halloween, always get too much into character.**

Rule #60: Never listen to heavy metal around grandma. She'll think you're a Satanist.

Rule #61: Never walk into a bank and yell "Alright, everybody, this will only take a second!"

**Rule #62: Never watch Jersey Shore.**

**Rule #63: When bored, randomly point and laugh at people for no reason.**

**Rule #65: Whenever telling a story that isn't that interesting, always add a few swears to the story. People seem more interested when swears are being used.**

Rule #66: NEVER threaten 4chan.

Rule #67: Never be proud of your accomplishments, because there's always another person who can do them better.

Rule #76: Whenever answering a door, always keep a weapon on you. (It could be a thug, psychopath, zombie, or Rebecca black.)

Rule #78: Hold Smurf death matches every first Friday of every month.

Rule #79: Remember, remember, the 5th of November.

Rule #80: Whenever losing an argument, FALCON PUNCHES!

Rule #85: That's what she said.

Rule #89: It's not sexist if it's true.

Rule #91: Always be the good guy in certain situations. They always survive.

Rule #92: Never tell Joe Pesci that he's a funny guy.

Rule #93:** All issues can be solved by a trip for ice cream.**

Rule #94: Make it your soul purpose to give aids back to the monkeys.

Rule #95:We ride at dawn!

Rule #96: Put out or get out.

Rule #97: Play Russian Roulette with five chambers loaded and only one empty.

Rule #98: When about to take a hit, press the 'Y' button to counter.

Rule #99: Rent out an empty room and put a sign in front of it that says 'NinjaCon. Sold Out'.

Rule #100: Always have a cyanide pill ready.


End file.
